Freak Like Me
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: Harmony is the first person to work for both WWE and TNA at the same time. What Will Happen?
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Alright guys this is something I've been wanting to do for a while. It's about my Harmony OC working for both WWE and TNA that's right she's working for both Compaines :D If you don't like this idea please don't be rude about it ok? Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 1 May 28, 2012

"Ready Harmony?" WWE Champion Carrie Copeland asked new WWE Diva and TNA Knockout Harmony Covell as they were in Carrie's locker room just as Raw was on. Now why was Harmony both a WWE Diva and TNA Knockout? Well for sometime Carrie who owns 25% of the WWE has been wanting to do a Crossover signing with her sister Katie Jones who owns 50% of TNA and is the Vice President of the Company but never found out how until Impact Wrestling announced they would go live. When that happened they needed to find someone and that's when Harmony came in.

"More than ready." Harmony said sounding nervous

"Harmony you sound nervous." Carrie said sounding worried

"Not going to lie I am." Harmony said taking a couple of deep breaths "What will people think of me because I work for both Companies?"

"Well I know people will like you up here." Carrie smiled as she got ready for her match "I don't know about Impact Wrestling because of the Hogan Regime but I do know Katie will have your back."

"Thank you guys." Harmony said as she smiled

"Harmony just work up here." Samantha said as she walked in the locker room "You'll be lucky to be on the show each and every week on Impact Wrestling."

"Samantha let Harmony give both companies a chance." Carrie said

"I'm just saying how TNA is with Hogan and everyone Harmony will get pushed up here as your backup but down in Orlando she'll be lucky to be on the show." Samantha said as she sat down

"Samantha let her give Impact Wrestling a chance ok?" Carrie asked as she sat down and put her arm around her "Sure I'm mad because it took our Sweet Sammy from us but Harmony needs her own opinion about the company ok?"

"Alright but Harmony I've known you for a while let me tell you this. Make a big Impact over there you only get one shot make it count girl." Samantha said

"Don't worry I will." Harmony said as Samantha walked out "Now I'm scared about Impact Wrestling especially with Brooke Hogan in charge of the Knockouts."

"She thinks she'll be in charge of the Knockouts but that's really Shiloh Brookshaw's job ok?" Carrie asked "If Brooke shows signs of being a heel then be the Pipe Bomb of TNA."

"I thought Katie was the Pipe Bomb of TNA." Harmony said

"She is but she can't be there every week and when July comes around unless it's for emergencies she won't be there until October and when she does return it'll only be for about two weeks because unless things Change down there she's jumping ship." Carrie said

"Man that sucks big time." Harmony said sadly

"I know that's why I hate Hulk Hogan." Carrie growled as Phil (CM Punk) and Audrey knocked on her door

"Carrie ready to go Clown Shoes is being an idiot." Phil said sounding annoyed then he saw Harmony "Who's the chick with the pink and black hair?"

"This is Harmony Covell also known as Harmony Daniels." I smiled

"Christopher Daniels's sister? She's working here now?" Phil asked

"Here and Impact Wrestling." Carrie said as her and Harmony got up and they walked to the ring with Phil and Audrey

"Ok how is that possible?" Phil asked not believing her

"Well since Impact Wrestling is going live and Katie and I have wanted to sign someone to work for both Companies and now we can." Carrie smiled

"At least she's debuting here first." Phil said as he smiled "Harmony you made the right decision by joining us first."

"I've been told that but I'll see for myself." Harmony said as they walked out to Phil's theme and they walked out to the ring and when they got close to it Phil put his gum on the seat of John Laurinaitis's Scooter and Carrie spit on it and Audrey and Harmony did nothing as they entered the ring and listened to Phil say that the actual cover of WWE 13 has someone better on it than him then Phil revealed the real cover of WWE 13 then Laurinaitis announced that Carrie would face off against Bryan and his theme played as everyone but Carrie and Harmony left the ring then when Bryan got in the ring Harmony left it as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Carrie and Bryan were in the ring fighting and Harmony was keeping a close eye on them then when they were outside the ring they saw Bryan's On Screen Ex girlfriend and off screen fiancée Brooke Warner wearing a "Property Of Redemption" Baseball Tee and that did not sit well with Carrie and Harmony saw that so she went up to Brooke.

"Leave now!" Harmony yelled

"I can be here if I want!" Brooke yelled

"No you can't! Quit distracting Carrie!" Harmony yelled

"What are you going to do?" Brooke yelled and Harmony used _Last Rites _on her and turned around and saw that Carrie won the match. As soon as she did she was about to Glen's (Kane's) Theme played and Harmony got by the announce table and saw that Glen had a chair and that Bryan escaped the ring. When Carrie was on Harmony's side of the ring Harmony quickly got a chair

"Carrie!" Harmony yelled as she handed Carrie a chair

"Thanks Harmony!" Carrie yelled as she hit Glen with the chair until he was out then Harmony got in the ring and raised Carrie's hand happily then went to the back.

"How did I do Carrie?" Harmony asked as they were in the back.

"Harmony that was Awesome!" Carrie smiled happily

"Thank you." Harmony smiled

"Anytime." Carrie smiled

"Next up Impact Wrestling!" Harmony smiled happily as they heard an announcement

"Looks like you'll be making a little detour to Smackdown with me." Carrie said

"A detour huh?" Harmony asked as she smirked "I can handle that."

_Me: Wonder what will happen on Smackdown since Harmony has to go there this week before debuting on Impact Wrestling? Read and Review Everyone :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys I'm back :D Sorry I took so long but I had work over the past few days but I have a couple of days off so hopefully I can catch up :) Enjoy Everyone :D :D (Oh By The Way I posted Smackdown up before the Impact Chapter because Smackdown gets taped first before Impact goes live.)_

Chapter 2 June 1, 2012 (May 29, 2012)

"Welcome to Smackdown Harmony." Carrie smiled happily as they arrived for Smackdown

"Doesn't feel as different as Raw." Harmony said as they walked to Carrie's locker room

"Well because the Brand extension basically doesn't exist since Hunter made Raw a Supershow." Carrie said "It can be a good thing because all four members of Redemption can be on both shows."

"That's who really are the top dogs of the WWE right?" Harmony asked right

"Exactly and I'm one of them." Carrie smiled "But you already knew that."

"Sounding like Albero now? Carrie I thought you were better than that." Harmony joked

"I am!" Carrie laughed as there was a segment with Stephen (Sheamus) And Chelsea

"Hey is Chelsea Benoit also a member of Redemption?" Harmony asked

"Yep and a damn proud one. She's the one that goes after Laurinaitis the most so wherever he is you'll defiantly find her most of the time." Carrie smiled

"Sweet." Harmony smiled

"Hey Carrie ready to beat Glen's arse?" Smackdown Co GM Trinity Farrelly asked as she walked in

"Hell yeah I am!" Carrie said excitedly "Oh Trinity this is Harmony Daniels."

"I heard about you from Sammy nice to meet you." Trinity smiled as she shook Harmony's hand

"You too Trinity." Harmony smiled as she shook Trinity's hand. "Hey are you related to Sheamus?"

"Yep I'm his sister." Trinity smiled "He's annoying sometimes but I love him. And I get him back."

"I can tell." Carrie chuckled "Well see you around tonight." She smiled as Trinity nodded her head at the both of them and walked away

"Is she a member of Redemption as well?" Harmony asked

"You bet." Carrie smiled "Myself, Chelsea Benoit, Trinity Farrelly and Laura Cena are the four members of Redemption."

"That's pretty cool." Harmony smiled "I wish that there was a group like you guys in TNA."

"Well the Entourage was like us but minus all of them owning TNA that was Katie's job." Carrie smiled

"Katie may need to restart the Entourage up again minus Lily." Harmony said

"Why what's going on with Lily?" Carrie asked

"She's acting weird. Like she's going to join Daniel (Christopher Daniels), Frankie (Kazarian) and Liliana soon." Harmony said

"I hope not but if she is be strong ok? You got me to talk to alright?" Carrie asked "And Katie too."

"Thank you Carrie." Harmony smiled "Off topic that girl who I attacked last night who was she?"

"Brooke Warner. Bryan's fiancée since Bryan's heel turn she's started acting weird she's been following Phil and myself around for some reason." Carrie said

"She might have a crush on Phil or a lesbian crush on you or both." Harmony said and Carrie shuddered

"No thank you I'm married." Carrie said shuddering

"To a sexy husband might I add." Harmony smiled

"Thanks Harmony." Carrie smiled as she got ready for her match

"Anytime." Harmony smiled as Krista Sullivan knocked on the wall

"Sup Krista need an interview?" Carrie asked

"That's it." Krista smiled

"Oh Harmony this is Smackdown interviewer Krista Sullivan. She goes by Angel Sullivan on screen." Carrie said introducing the two

"Nice to meet you Harmony." Krista smiled "My sister told me that you work here and at Impact Wrestling right?"

"Yeah!" Harmony smiled as she shook Krista's hand "Wait who is your sister?"

"Chelsea Benoit. Here and I are actually step sisters and are stuck that way since both of our parents died." Krista said as she smiled sadly "I don't mind though I love Chelsea."

"That's good." Harmony smiled as the segment started and she just stayed quiet while Carrie was getting interviewed. After Carrie got done getting interviewed it was her turn and she said that she's here to help Carrie and Redemption and said that thanks to her "Special Contract" John Laurinaitis can't do anything to her if she puts her hands on him. After getting done with her interview Harmony and Carrie left the locker room.

"Be prepared Harmony my match is in a few." Carrie smiled as they walked by Chelsea and Stephen

"They're getting chicken outfits I bet you." Chelsea growled

"Who is?" Carrie asked

"Zivile (Aksana) and Claudio (Antonio Cesaro)." Chelsea growled "They didn't even show up tonight! They're chicken."

"Well I heard that Claudio is showing up next week so take her out then." Carrie smiled

"Oh you bet I am." Chelsea smirked "You know I'm going to make her tap out."

"Good luck with that." Harmony smiled

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled "Hey you're Harmony right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Chelsea and this is my fiancé Stephen." Chelsea smiled

"Nice to meet you guys." Harmony smiled as she shook their hands "I'll see you around Carrie has a match."

"See you around Harmony." Chelsea said as Carrie and Harmony walked away

"Harmony be careful because I get Glen tonight and he can be unpredictable." Carrie said

"Got it. I'll keep an eye to see if Brooke Warner decides to interfere again." Harmony smiled

"Thanks Harmony." Carrie smiled as they got to Gorilla "Play Lying From You." She said and the theme song guy played _Lying From You _by _Linkin Park _and her and Harmony walked out

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Harmony from Sacramento, California she is one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and the WWE Champion Carrie Wilson!" Lillian Garcia announced as Harmony and Carrie walked to the ring and when they got to it Carrie got inside the ring and Harmony stayed at ringside as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Glen had Carrie in the Chokeslam Carrie got out of it and used the _Crippler Crossface _on him until he tapped. Meanwhile Brooke came out wearing what she wore last night in hopes to "Support" Carrie but Harmony didn't buy any of it

"Didn't you learn anything from last night?" Harmony asked as she yelled at Brooke

"You're not the boss of me Covell!" Brooke yelled as Harmony saw Bryan run down to the ring

"I'll deal with you later!" Harmony yelled as she ran after Bryan

"Get out of the way!" Bryan yelled

"Kiss my ass!" Harmony yelled as Carrie won the match

"Harmony let me at him!" Carrie yelled

"Have fun Danielson." Harmony smiled as she let Bryan through and he and Carrie fought. Meanwhile Brooke got in the ring and Harmony rolled her eyes "Obsessive bitch." She mumbled as she got in the ring and got in Brooke's way "You're annoying you know that?" She asked as _Fanfare to the Rule _played and Harmony knew which person had that theme song. When John Laurinaitis walked out Harmony got in front of Brooke "You'll think me later." She said as Laurinaitis made it a Triple Threat match then after he did Glen did his Pryo and left the ring then Harmony went and helped Carrie up and helped her to the back.

_Me: Man Brooke won't leave Carrie or Harmony alone will she? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the Impact Wrestling Chapter :D :D How will her Impact Debut go? Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 3 May 31, 2012

"Thanks for letting me stay over at your house Allen (AJ Styles)." Harmony said as her and Allen got out of the Car and walked to his locker room

"Hey anything for my little sister." Allen smiled as they walked there some more

"Sorry for my brother trying to break up your marriage." Harmony said as they walked to his locker room some more. What Harmony was referring to was her brother showing pictures and a video of Allen cheating on his wife Katie Borden with his ex Liliana Smedley

"It's not your fault Harmony." Allen sighed as they walked inside "It's his fault and mine."

"What do you mean your fault?" Harmony asked

"I cheated on Katie and now I'm paying for it." Allen said sadly as he looked down and put his hands on his cheeks

"Why did you cheat on her Allen?" Harmony asked

"I don't know it's just something about Liliana." Allen said sadly some more and Harmony got over and hugged him

"Could it be that you think she's addicting?" Harmony asked and Allen nodded his head "Next time you think about being with her pretend that she's Karen."

"Gross!" Allen said as he said up then smiled "Could work though."

"Let's hope so." Harmony smiled happily "Hey you get ready for your match and I'll explore and meet up with you later."

"It's a deal." Allen smiled as Harmony left the locker room

As Harmony walked around the Impact Zone she noticed that some of the Knockouts were giving her dirty looks and she just brushed it off. When she walked to Ally's office she did hear one conversation

"Yeah I heard that both Katie and Carrie signed her to TNA." One of the three girls in the group said

"Oh so she thinks that just because she works for both companies means she's better than everyone else?" Another girl asked as Harmony walked in Ally's office

"Hey Sis glad Katie gave you your own office." Harmony smiled as she sat down

"Thanks." Ally smiled "She gave me this office mostly just so I can tell people to fuck off when they complain to me if Hogan doesn't give them what they want." She said eating a bag of Gummy bears

"Hey sis how have you been dealing with my Brother trying to break up Katie and Allen?" Harmony asked

"Look at it this way. He's been on the couch." Ally said as Harmony laughed

"Is he begging you for forgiveness?" Harmony asked and Ally got her iPhone out and dialed Daniel's number and she put it on Speaker and Daniel picked up after two rings

"_Ally I'm sorry please!" _Daniel begged and Harmony held in her laughs

"Quit doing this to Allen and Katie and I'll forgive you." Ally said

"_But I HAVE to do this!" _Daniel whined as Ally hung up and Harmony laughed

"That's Daniel for ya." Harmony laughed

"Yep and the minute he stops all this I'll forgive him until then he can kiss my ass." Ally said as she ate more Gummy Bears

"Speaking of Daniel have you noticed that Lily has been acting weird?" Harmony asked

"Like she's about to join Daniel's side? Yep I noticed it." Ally said as the show was on "Want a match tonight?"

"I'm good I got people to mouth off." Harmony smiled

"Already acting like Carrie huh?" Ally asked as she smiled

"You bet." Harmony smiled "Samantha said I only have one shot to make an Impact here and I'm going for it."

"I'd say go for it!" Ally smiled as she hi fived Harmony

"I am." Harmony smiled as she saw Dixie Carter and Brooke Hogan in the ring "Hey is Katie pissed about this?"

"Oh hell yeah but not as bad as when her dad got signed. Katie can stand Brooke to a point." Ally said as Harmony got up

"I got some business to attend to." Harmony said as she got up and walked around until she found her brother and Frankie (Kazarian) watching the segment after they got done they talked about how they were going to expose more of AJ and Liliana tonight.

"You better not." Harmony growled as she came out of hiding

"Chris what is your sister doing here? Isn't she working for the other company?" Frankie asked Daniel

"I thought she was."

"I'm working for both companies dumbos!" Harmony yelled at them

"How is that possible?" Daniel asked

"I was signed by Katie and her sister who each own a part of one company so yeah I'm here." Harmony said sounding annoyed "And I'm warning you don't put anymore dirt on AJ and Liliana!" She yelled and they just laughed at her and walked away. "I hate those idiots." She growled as she walked away and walked by Brooke Hogan. "Hogan let me introduce myself. I'm Harmony Covell or as I would like to be Called. Harmony or Harmony Daniels. Don't call me Daniels that's my brother's name."

"I heard about you you're working for both Companies right?" Brooke asked

"Yep and let me tell you something. Don't do something stupid or else." Harmony growled as she walked away and walked back in Allen's locker room. "You ready?"

"You bet I am. You don't mind if I beat your brother do ya?" Allen asked as he got up.

"Not at all." Harmony smirked as they walked to the ring "If you ask me he deserves it along with Frankie but leave him to me."

"I'll do that." Allen smiled as his theme played and they walked out to the ring

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Harmony Daniels from Gainesville, Georgia the Phenomenal One AJ Styles!" Christy announced as Allen walked in the ring and Harmony just stayed outside the ring and glared at Frankie as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Daniel was in position Allen went for an inverted DDT and picked up the win.

"Here is your winner the Phenomenal One AJ Styles!" Christy announced as Harmony got in the ring and hugged Allen and when she did her and Allen were knocked down and she was getting attacked by Frankie and after a minute Kurt Angle's theme played and he ran out and attacked Frankie and Harmony got out of the way and kicked Daniel in the Balls then after Kurt was down Harmony jumped on Frankie's back and attacked him but he quickly got her off his back and Frankie knocked down Allen then Daniel grabbed Harmony and handcuffed her to the ring.

"Daniel you idiot let me go!" Harmony yelled

"Not yet little sister." Daniel smirked as he got in the Mic and they said that they had proof out of AJ and Liliana's mouths that they were having an affair and they played a phone call of Allen and Liliana talking about meeting this weekend and Liliana asked if "She" knew and AJ said she had no clue

"Oh oh." Harmony said as Ally ran out and put on Peter's (Taz's) headset

"TURN THIS OFF!" Ally yelled at the top of her lungs "MIKE GET ON THERE PUSH SOME DAMN BUTTONS! PUSH A BUTTON! TELL THEM TO TURN IT OFF! YOU'RE FINISHED YOU'RE FINISHED!" She yelled pointing at Frankie and Daniel as she ran down to the ring and pushed Daniel down and got the handcuff key and went and uncuffed Harmony "Are you ok Sis?"

"I will be." Harmony said as she ran and helped Allen up "Are you ok?"

"Physically I will be, mentally maybe, but emotional I doubt it." Allen said

"Maybe Katie didn't see that yet go talk to her." Harmony said

"I will." Allen said as he ran to the back.

"Stay over at Frankie's house because I'm not talking to you!" Ally yelled at Daniel as she kicked him and she followed Harmony to the back. "Doesn't he know that he's not only hurt Allen and Katie but he's hurt me too?" She asked sadly as they were in the back "Katie is my best friend in the whole world and when she's hurt I'm hurt." She said sadly as Harmony yelled "I can't believe he would do this."

"I can't either." Harmony said as she hugged Ally tightly

"Right now I think I regret marrying your brother." Ally said sadly as Allen walked towards them

"Did you talk to her?" Harmony asked

"She saw and she wants a divorce." Allen said sadly as he was about to cry "I screwed up. I screwed up big time Harmony."

"Don't worry Allen you can fix this and Ally and I will help right Ally?" She asked as she hugged Allen.

"Yeah don't worry alright?" Ally asked

"Thank you guys." Allen said as he cried. "Thank you."

_Me: Man I can't believe Chris would do that to his own sister. That's low even for him. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: I'm back already guys :D :D Man playing catch up is fun :D Back to WWE Chapters for now until Chapter 6 :D :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 4 June 4, 2012

"I can't believe your own brother did that to you." Carrie said as her and Harmony were getting ready for Raw tonight and Harmony just got done telling Carrie what happened on Impact Wrestling

"I know right?" Harmony asked "Apparently he doesn't care about anyone but himself. He's even about to lose Ally."

"I can't wait until I go to Slammiversary this Sunday and knock some sense into both of them." Carrie growled

"Wait you're going to Slammiversary as well?" Harmony asked

"Myself and Jay (Christian)." Carrie smiled "Oh and maybe Serena."

"Serena Lee?" Harmony asked

"Yeah only if James is there." Carrie said

"Oh ok." Harmony smiled as they saw John Cena and Laura Cena getting interviewed by Michael Cole then Laurinaitis walked out and let John pick his opponent for the night and John chose Cole.

"Poor Cole." Carrie laughed as she shook her head

"I don't feel sorry for him." Harmony laughed

"Me either." Carrie laughed as they saw Cole beg Chelsea not to put him in the match but she said that he's stuck in the match then her and Stephen walked off

"Did he really think that Chelsea would get him out of the match?" Harmony asked

"How stupid is he?" Carrie asked as Chelsea ran and saw Lindsay tied up and untied her and they fought off Ricardo Rodriguez and Alberto's girlfriend Lira Santiago.

"Really stupid apparently." Carrie laughed "So what are you going to do for Impact Wrestling?"

"I don't know yet." Harmony Said "I do want to kick my brother's ass for what he did though."

"I'll join you at Slammiversary." Carrie smiled happily as Alberto had Stephen dangling on the stage "I have a feeling that Chelsea is going to want her revenge."

"I would be the same way too if someone attacked my boyfriend like that." Harmony said "Then again I don't have a boyfriend since I don't have the time for one."

"Well I'm sure you'll find someone someday." Carrie smiled as they walked out of the locker room

"Thank you Carrie." Harmony smiled as they saw Nick Nemeth (Dolph Ziggler) without Vickie or Jake (Jack Swagger) or Jake's sister Lindsay Hager

"Hey Nemeth." Carrie smirked as she and Harmony walked up to Nick

"What's up Wilson?" Nick asked

"Came by to tell you dump Vickie and turn face and let me manage you. You know what happens when I manage Superstars." Carrie smirked as she crossed her arms

"I know and I would rather be managed by you than Vickie but don't tell her." Nick said as he looked at Harmony "Who's she she's cute." He smiled

"Nick this is Harmony Covell. Harmony this is Nick Nemeth also known as Dolph Ziggler." Carrie smiled introducing the two

"Nice to meet you Nick and sorry to say but I don't date show offs." Harmony said as Nick looked a bit disappointed

"You're lucky you're cute." Nick smiled

"I've got another match against Glen we'll see you later Nick." Carrie said as she and Harmony walked away "I hate it when he's in 'Flirting Mode'." She groaned

"Well like I said I don't date show offs so unless he changes he doesn't have a chance with me." Harmony said

"Phew." Carrie said in relief as they got to Gorilla and they saw Bryan out there "Play Lights Out." She said sounding annoyed and _Lights Out _by _Breaking Benjamin _played and she and Harmony walked out

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by Harmony from Sacramento, California she is one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and the WWE Champion Carrie Wilson!" Justin announced as Carrie and Harmony walked to the ring and when they got there Carrie got in the ring and Harmony walked next to Bryan

"Danielson don't do anything Stupid." Harmony said as Glen's theme played and he walked out

"Don't tell me what to do pinky!" Bryan snapped

"Vegan Shut up." Harmony said sounding annoyed

_**FF Towards the End **_

When Carrie and Glen were on the floor Harmony ran over to check on Carrie but then she saw Brooke once again wearing her outfit that she wore last week.

"Warner you're pissing me off!" Harmony yelled

"So?" Brooke asked rudely as Harmony slapped her

"What part of Carrie and I don't want you out here don't you get?" Harmony asked as Bryan tried interfering and Harmony pulled him down as that distracted Glen then Carrie rolled him up for the one two three and she won.

"Here is your winner Carrie Wilson!" Justin announced as Bryan got in the ring and so did Brooke and Glen attacked Bryan and Carrie

"When will she learn?" Harmony asked herself as she got in the ring and checked on Carrie and looked up to see if Brooke was unharmed and she was smiling at Glen and Harmony gave her a "WTF" look

"_Hoeski are you serious?" _Harmony asked as she helped Carrie up and they went to the back

"Brooke likes Glen? What is wrong with her?" Carrie asked discussed as they were in her locker room

"She's a Hoeski that's what." Harmony said as she saw Trinity walk by "I'll be back." She said as she ran up to Trinity "Trinity."

"What's up?" Trinity asked

"Brooke is a Smackdown Diva right?" Harmony asked

"Yeah."

"Are you going to be the Solo Smackdown GM again Friday night?"

"Yeah why?" Trinity asked

"Give me Brooke Warner she's been in Carrie's Business way too long." Harmony said and Trinity thought for a second

"You want her? You got her!" Trinity smirked

"Thank you Trinity." Harmony smiled happily as she went back to her locker room.

"You do know you're going to have to face Brooke on your own since I won't be on Smackdown this week right?" Carrie asked as Harmony walked back in.

"I know Carrie but this is something I have to do." Harmony said

"Well good luck Harmony." Carrie smiled

"Thanks Carrie." Harmony smiled back

_Me: Man Brooke won't learn will she? Well hopefully she'll learn on Smackdown. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and man I'm fast :D Despite my mom being bitchzillia at the moment anyway. I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 5 June 8, 2012 (June 5, 2012)

"I can't believe you're making your wrestling debut tonight Harmony." Cecilia Galloway smiled as she walked in the Divas locker room "Allow me to introduce myself I'm Cecilia Galloway on Camera I'm Karli McIntyre."

"Nice to meet you Cecilia I'm Harmony Covell but here on screen I'm just Harmony. Down at Impact Wrestling I'm Harmony Daniels." Harmony smiled shaking Cecilia's hand "You know you remind me of Sammy before she became bitter about TNA being all sweet and stuff."

"I am back here but once I'm in the ring watch out." Cecilia warned

"I will." Harmony smiled "Cecilia do me a favor will ya?"

"What's that?" Cecilia asked

"Don't stop being sweet for anyone ok?" Harmony said

"Don't worry I won't." Cecilia smiled "Besides I enjoy my current position on NXT. I get to see my boyfriend on there and my brother once in a while. Plus I get to manage them when they're on here." She smiled as they saw Ricardo and Lira dress up like Stephen and Chelsea

"I know I haven't been around for long but I'm pretty sure Chelsea doesn't wear dresses." Harmony said as she referred to Lira's Black Dress she had on.

"She doesn't her normal clothes usually include a Baseball Tee and Blue Jeans." Cecilia said as Stephen's theme played and he and Chelsea walked out and Chelsea had a pipe

"Oh oh Chelsea doesn't look happy."Harmony said

"She's been like that since Paul also known as the Big Show betrayed her to join Laurinaitis's side." Cecilia said "You see Paul was about to get fired and Chelsea saved his job but at Over The Limit apparently he somehow got around the whole "Any Superstar that interferes in the match gets fired" thing and he helped John Laurinaitis win the match." She said

"Talk about your backstabber." Harmony said as Alberto had to face Khali

"Yeah I don't blame Chelsea feeling betrayed." Cecilia said as Harmony got out her ring gear which was a Black T Shirt and Pink Wrestling tights and she put them on

"Same here if a friend betrayed me like that I would be the same way." Harmony said as she finished putting on her outfit. "Well my match is next so I have to go. It was nice talking to you Cecilia."

"Nice talking to you too." Cecilia smiled as Harmony walked out to the ring and when she got to Gorilla Brooke was already in the ring. "I only have one theme." She said as the theme song guy played _Burn It Down _by _Linkin Park _and she walked out

"And her opponent from Los Angeles, California Harmony!" Lillian announced as Harmony walked to the ring and when she got in it Brooke attacked her right away and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Brooke was down Harmony went on the top rope and used one of her finishers _Harmony's Melody_ which is a 450 splash. After she did she pinned Brooke and got the three count and won.

"Here is your winner Harmony!" Lillian announced as Harmony got up and got her hand raised then as soon as she did she bent over a fallen Brooke.

"Try to interfere in Carrie's matches again I dare you." She growled as she got up and went to the back.

"Harmony you got a minute?" Krista asked as she caught up to Harmony with a Mic

"What's up Angel?" Harmony asked as she smiled

"Harmony you just faced off against Brooke Warner. A former WWE Champion in your debut match how do you feel?" Krista asked

"How do I feel? Angel that felt great I mean that was my debut match and I'm not going to lie I had butterflies but that was something I had to do. I mean Brooke won't leave Carrie Wilson and CM Punk alone so I felt like I had to do something and I feel like I did tonight. And if Brooke Warner can't learn then well let's just say I'll be on her butt. Oh and by the way her being a WWE Champion was nothing more than a fluke." Harmony said as she walked away and walked back in the Diva's locker room and got back in her street clothes and saw Zivile with Claudio in her corner face off against Chelsea who had Stephen in her corner. "Chelsea is going to win."

"I wouldn't count out Zivile yet since she did get a victory over Chelsea on Superstars a couple of weeks ago." Cecilia said as she sat down next to Harmony

"Seriously? Someone as weak as Zivile defeated Chelsea?" Harmony asked

"It was a fluke I think." Cecilia said "A lot of the face Divas think that." She said as Chelsea defeated her

"After that match I'd say that that was a fluke as well. I mean Aksana defeated Chelsea Benoit? How wrong does that sound?" Harmony asked as it was Stephen and Glen's match

"That sounds wrong." Cecilia said

"Really wrong." Harmony said as Brooke was out there after Alberto interfered "Seriously Warner?" She asked as she got up and ran to the ring as fast as she could and when she did she attacked Brooke until that was down and that distracted Glen long enough for him to get hit with the _Brogue Kick _by Stephen then she stood next to Chelsea and watched as he taunted Alberto then he and Chelsea went to the back with Harmony following them.

"Ok I have a feeling that I messed up." Harmony said

"Don't worry Harmony you didn't do anything." Chelsea said "It was mostly Alberto, Ricardo and Brooke." She said hugging Stephen

"Don't worry alright Harmony?" Stephen asked and Harmony nodded her head

"I've got to go I've got to be in Orlando for Slammiversary by Sunday." Harmony said

"Alright see you around Harmony." Chelsea smiled as Harmony walked away.

"See ya guys!" Harmony smiled as she waved to them.

_Me: Man Brooke gets what she asks for and she still won't stop? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and it's back to Impact and Harmony dealing with her brother. Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 6 June 7, 2012

"Hey sis anything change between Katie and Allen?" Harmony asked as she walked in Ally's office.

"Sadly no." Ally said sadly "Katie is serious about this divorce. I've been talking to her all week."

"Hopefully on Sunday Carrie and I can knock some sense into both him and Daniel." Harmony said

"Carrie is coming to Slammiversary?" Ally asked as she smiled

"Yeah she was a TNA Knockout before." Harmony smiled

"Sweet Daniel is in trouble now!" Ally smiled happily

"I know I'm in trouble but for what?" Daniel asked as he walked by and Ally was silent "Ally are you still not speaking to me?"

"I don't blame her dumbass this is hurting Ally as much as this is hurting Allen and Katie." Harmony said crossing her arms

"But I HAVE to expose Allen." Daniel said

"FOR WHAT? HAS ALLEN TRIED BREAKING YOU AND ALLY UP? NO SO WHY ARE YOU TRYINGTO BREAK HIM AND KATIE?" Harmony asked screaming at the top of her lungs

"No I'm not I'm trying to expose Allen and Liliana!" Chris yelled "And Stay out of this Harmony!"

"Don't tell me what to do Daniel!" Harmony yelled "Ally I want a match against him tonight!"

"Normally I would say no because he has a 6 man tag team match tonight but I'm making the match. Daniel go get ready because after you talk to Liliana in the ring you're match is after that!" Ally yelled

"Ally!" Daniel whined

"You deserve this Daniel." Ally said "You know I'm thinking about getting a divorce myself."

"Ally please don't!" Daniel whined

"Then stop this!" Ally yelled some more

"Before you lose the best wife ever!" Harmony yelled as she pushed Daniel out of her office and slammed the door.

"I hate him so much right now." Ally growled "But yet I love him sadly."

"I know you do Ally." Harmony said as she hugged Ally "He'll change. If not he'll lose everyone he loves."

"Exactly and I love him to death but I hate how he's doing this to everyone." Ally said sadly

"Well I'll knock some sense into him tonight." Harmony said as it was him, Frankie and Liliana in the ring and Liliana said that AJ always loved her and not Wendy or Katie.

"She's so dead." Ally said

"Yeah she is." Harmony said as Allen came out and they fought then Liliana backed into a corner and Frankie and Daniel escaped and AJ was taunting them then he went to check on Liliana before a blonde haired guy walked out with a Mic and he told Liliana that they were through. Then Allen got in front of him and the guy just smirked and slapped Allen really hard

"Whoa Liliana had a boyfriend? And she's proud of the affair?" Harmony asked in shock

"It's Liliana that bitch is crazy." Ally said as Allen got up and whispered something in Liliana's ear and they left together

"Oh oh Boss Lady isn't gonna like this." Harmony said as she got up "I'm next."

"Good luck Harmony." Ally smiled as Harmony nodded her head and she walked out to the ring and when she saw her brother there she waited until her theme played. After Daniel got done with his poses _Freak Like Me _by _Halestorm _played and Harmony walked out

"And his opponent from Los Angeles, California Harmony Daniels!" Christy announced as Harmony walked out to the ring and when she got in it she gave an extreme death glare to her brother then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Daniel was somehow down Harmony went to the top rope and got ready to do _Harmony's Melody _but she saw Frankie and Liliana run towards her but Ally ran behind them and hit them both with a chair. Meanwhile Harmony did _Harmony's Melody _on Daniel and pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner Harmony Daniels!" Christy announced as Ally got in the ring and hugged Harmony tightly

"Congratulations Harmony." Ally smiled as she raised her hand

"Thank you so much." Harmony smiled as they went to the back

"I do know Daniel got what he deserved." Ally smiled happily

"Harmony you're needed with the Knockouts." A stage hand told her

"Alright. I'll see you later Ally." Harmony smiled as she walked to where the other Knockouts were and she saw her sister Lily glare at her _"What is going on with Lily?" _She thought as she stood in a Dark corner as Brooke talked about Jamie (Velvet Sky) and introduced Harmony who just stood in the corner some more as Brooke made a match then Harmony walked back to Ally's office "That was a waste of my time."

"Heh that's why I hate meetings." Ally said as Bobby Roode and TNA World Heavyweight Champion Ivory Williams interrupted Hogan and complained about not having time off for their wedding and after then when they threatened Hogan Steve's (Sting's) Theme played and he ran out and attacked Bobby and when Ivory was trying to help but Cheyenne Anderson came out of nowhere and gave Ivory the _Mic Check _and she rolled out of the ring along with Bobby then her and Steve had a stare down with Ivory and Bobby.

"Hey is there something going on with Steve and Cheyenne?" Harmony asked

"Ken and Katie think there is and so do I but I'm not so sure." Ally said "If they're dating good for them. Steve liked Cheyenne for a while but refused to ask her out because of their age difference. About time he had the balls to ask her out if they are dating." She smiled

"I agree they're cute together." Harmony smiled as it was the 6 person tag team match and Allen was nowhere to be in sight. Then _Love Bites (So Do I) _by _Halestorm _played and Katie came out and introduced Allen's replacement. Ashton Wilcox the same guy who dumped Liliana earlier. After those two came out Steve's theme played and he came out with Cheyenne.

"I'm so not falling for the "We're just friends" excuse anymore." Ally said laughing

"They're more than just friends I can tell." Harmony said laughing as they watched the match then after it was almost over Allen came in and helped the faces win then Katie ran over to Ashton instead of Allen.

"Oh oh Allen is about to lose Katie." Ally said

"Big time. I'm looking forward to what Carrie has in store on Sunday."

"Same here." Ally said

_Me: Man I hope Harmony and Carrie can fix everything on Sunday. If not then something bad will happen. I can feel it. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Me: Hey guys here is a DOUBLE UPDATE for you guys :D :D After this I'm finally caught up :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 7 June 10, 2012

"Slammiversary I'm so excited." Harmony smiled as her and Carrie walked into the arena where they were holding Slammiversary

"Same here." Carrie smiled "Been a while since I've been here."

"Trust me things got bad since I arrived. For example Daniel, Frankie and Liliana." Harmony said as they walked in their locker room

"I want to kill both him and Allen for hurting my sister." Carrie growled "She's been staying with me because of all this. She's even asking Ashley to hurry up with the divorce papers."

"How fast could they get done?"

"By next Thursday." Carrie said

"Damn things need to change and fast!" Harmony said in shock

"Yeah they do." Carrie said as they saw Allen "Stop right there boy!" She yelled as she ran over to him

"Oh oh. YOU." Allen said as Carrie along with Harmony ran up to him "I thought I got rid of you when you got in the WWE."

"Think again." Carrie smirked as she crossed her arms and Allen pouted "Relax Jonesie it's just for one night."

"Phew." Allen said as Carrie grabbed him roughly

"Now start talking! Why are you cheating on my sister?" Carrie asked as she yelled

"I don't know but I'm not anymore I swear!" Allen yelled

"You swear on your life?" Carrie asked as she pulled him closer to her

"Yes I swear on my life." Allen whined as Carrie let him go

"Now somehow tell Katie that." Carrie said

"She won't believe me." Allen said sadly

"If you win the Tag team Championships she might." Carrie said as they heard fighting and the three of them ran to where it was and Daniel and Frankie were double teaming Kurt and Carrie pulled off Daniel. "WE NEED TO TALK!" She yelled as she dragged Daniel away and Allen beat up on Frankie and Harmony went and checked on Kurt

"Are you ok Kurt?" Harmony asked

"I don't know. But I do know I can't compete tonight." Kurt groaned.

"We need help over here!" Harmony yelled as help arrived.

"I'm screwed when it comes to a tag team partner right?" Allen asked

"No I'll be your tag team partner." Harmony said

"I don't know Harmony." Allen said sounding unsure

"Come on Allen I have more beef with my brother and Frankie than Kurt does plus I defeated my brother last Thursday you can trust me." Harmony said

"Alright you're in but you have to tell Katie because she hates me right now." Allen said

"Got it." Harmony said as she got out her iPhone and called Katie

"_What's up?" _Katie asked as soon as she picked up

"Katie it's Harmony My brother and Frankie attacked Kurt so Allen is without a partner."

"_Sucks for him he asked for it. Sorry for sounding rude." _Katie said

"I was wondering if I could be his partner tonight." Harmony asked

"_Normally I would say no because you're asking to team with Allen but you have beef with Daniel and Frankie so you're in the match." _Katie said

"Thank you so much." Harmony smiled

"_Just give Daniel one good one for me." _Katie smiled as she hung up

"Katie approved but barely." Harmony said

"She hates me just as bad as Steve right now." Allen said "No wait she hates me worse if she wants me to go out there on my own."

"Well you got me so don't worry about it ok?" Harmony asked

"Alright." Allen said as Carrie walked back

"Took care of him for now." Carrie said

"And I'm in the match." Harmony smiled

"Congratulations Harmony." Carrie smiled "I'll be at ringside for the match."

"Thank you Carrie." Allen smiled

"Anytime." Carrie smiled as they walked back to their locker room and when they got in it Harmony and Allen started getting ready "Jones change in the bathroom."

"Fine." Allen grumbled as he walked in the bathroom

"I'm starting to see why he's a cheating douche bag." Carrie mumbled to herself

"Heard that!" Allen yelled

"Good!" Carrie yelled

"Man my first title match. I'm so nervous." Harmony said sounding nervous

"Deep breaths Harmony deep breaths." Carrie said as Harmony took deep breaths and calmed down "Better?"

"A little." Harmony said

"I'll be at ringside don't worry alright?" Carrie asked "Plus Allen is your tag team partner and I held those titles with him 3 times alright?"

"Ok." Harmony said as Allen walked back out and Jay along with Kirsten walked out to the ring

"Wait a minute Kirsten was never here." Allen said

"She wanted to come with Jay so I signed off on her appearance here. " Carrie smiled

"Oh ok." Harmony said as they showed the number 1 moment in TNA which was Steve debuting.

"Knew it he's the best brother in the world." Carrie smiled more "Come on your match is next."

"Let's do this." Harmony smiled happily as they walked out to the ring

"I can't wait to beat Daniel's butt tonight along with Frankie's." Allen smiled

"Same here." Harmony smiled as Allen's theme played first and they walked out.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the TNA World Tag Team Championships. Introducing first accompanied to the ring by Carrie Wilson they are the team of Harmony Daniels and the phenomenal one AJ Styles!" Christy announced as the three of them walked to the ring and when they got in there they posed and Daniel's theme played and he, Frankie and Liliana walked to the ring.

"And their opponents accompanied to the ring by Liliana they are the TNA World Tag Team Champions Christopher Daniels and Kazarian!" Christy announced as they walked to the ring and when they got in it Liliana stayed outside and Carrie got out to and walked up to Liliana

"Don't try anything. I'm worse than Katie so just stay back and watch got it bitch?" Carrie growled as Liliana shrugged off Carrie as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Frankie was down Harmony went and did _BME _on him and went and tagged in Allen and he did a Frog Splash on him and pinned him and won.

"Here are your winners and the NEW TNA World Tag Team Champions Harmony Daniels and the Phenomenal One AJ Styles!" Christy announced happily as Carrie got in the ring happily and hugged the both of them then handed both of them the belts and Harmony and Allen hugged and celebrated with the belts then they went to the back

"You guys are awesome!" Carrie smiled as she hugged the both of them in the back

"Well I'm teaming with the right Daniels right now!" Allen said happily as he hugged Harmony

"Hey that's my brother's name Allen!" Harmony said as they saw Katie standing there

"Katie?" The three of them asked as Katie walked up to Allen and kissed him passionately and Allen wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back and after a minute they broke apart.

"Congratulations." Katie said not letting him go

"Thank you." Allen said sounding confused

"Want to talk about all this?" Katie asked as Allen nodded his head and they walked away

"I hope they make up." Harmony said

"Same here Katie needs Allen." Carrie said as they saw Steve and Cheyenne walk by "Congratulations Bro."

"Thanks Sis." Steve smiled "Harmony congratulations on winning the tag titles with Allen."

"Thanks Steve." Harmony smiled as his theme played and he and Cheyenne walked out to the ring "Are they dating?"

"Don't tell anyone but they are." Carrie said "They told me because I'm more mature than anyone here."

"Sweet I'll keep it a secret." Harmony smiled

"Thanks Harmony." Carrie smiled as she wrapped her arm around her "Come on we have to get to get on the next flight if we want to make it to Raw in time."

"Ok!" Harmony smiled happily as they left

_Me: Alright Harmony and AJ are the Tag Champs :D :D What else will happen next? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Me: I'm back guys :D :D and I know what your thinking. Why is there no Smackdown or Raw Chapters this week? Well the reason is simple nothing happened so I skipped to the Impact Wrestling Chapter :D :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock! :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 8 June 14, 2012

"Man that Brooke Warner sounds crazy." Katie said as Harmony was in Katie's office with her and Allen

"She's a crazy chick guys. She won't stop following Carrie around." Harmony said

"She sounds like a crazy chick to me." Allen said

"She is trust me." Harmony said

"Well anyway Brooke Warner isn't here. But as long as you're here Harmony you have to worry about keeping the tag team titles with Allen and winning the Bound For Glory series." Katie smiled

"Wait? I'm in the Bound For Glory Series?" Harmony asked

"You and Kasey are." Katie smiled crossing her arms

"Sweet! Thank you Katie." Harmony smiled

"Anytime Harmony." Katie smiled "How about you go hang out with Ally while I have a segment with Allen here."

"Ok." Harmony smiled as she waved at them and walked in Ally's office "Hey Sis."

"I can't believe I have to face Ashley (Madison Rayne) tonight." Ally shuddered

"Again?" Harmony asked as she knew about Ally's many matches with Ashley

"Yep but hey at least I have someone to take my frustrations on." Ally smirked as Lacey wanted a shot at Ivory and Hogan came out and said that she would have to give up her X Division Championship in order to do that she would have to give up the X Division Championship

"NO WAY!" Harmony yelled in shock

"Katie was able to keep both belts last year why can't Lacey?" Ally asked as _Love Bites (So Do I) _played and Katie and Gwen walked out and said that in order to face Ivory at Destination X Lacey would NOT have to give up the X Division Championship.

"Thank god for our sister." Harmony smiled as Katie and Gwen went to the back

"If Gwen had to give up the Knockouts X Division Championship to face me I would not allow it." Ally said

"Wait I'm confused when did Gwen win the Knockouts X Division Championship from Sammy?" Harmony asked

"At Sammy's last TNA House Show before she jumped ship to the WWE." Ally said and Harmony nodded her head as Allen and Katie talked about what was happening and Katie said that she wouldn't be mad if it came out of his mouth and Allen nodded his head then Katie said go focus on his match and hugged him before walking out.

"Time for the BFG Series gauntlet match sis." Ally smiled "Good luck and kick Daniel's butt for me."

"I will." Harmony smiled as she walked to gorilla and met Allen there "Hey after this match can we talk?"

"Sure." Allen smiled "I would talk to you now but I'm the first one out there."

"Alright bro." Harmony smiled as Allen's theme played and he walked out and Harmony stood at Gorilla and smiled as Allen was out there and then Jeff Hardy went past her and he smiled at her before going out.

"Harmony Covell so you're the new little girl that thinks she can play with the big boys!" Someone yelled and Harmony looked and saw Mark (Bully Ray) looking at her

"You're Bully Ray right? Go to hell." Harmony said as she watched the match.

"Hey you don't tell me to go to hell!" Mark yelled at her

"Oh man where is Joseph or Abyss when you need them?" Harmony asked as Rob went out to the ring next.

"Don't you start with me little girl!" Mark yelled as he tried attacking Harmony but she quickly ducked and he bumped his head.

"I'm basically X Division which means I'm faster than you." Harmony smirked as she got up and saw Daniel "And YOU suck as a brother!" She yelled pointing at Daniel

"Please why don't you ask Allen to protect you?" He asked mockingly as Mark's theme played and he walked out

"He's out in the ring Dum Dum!" Harmony snapped "How stupid are you?"

"Not as stupid as you that's for sure." Daniel smirked

"I hate you." Harmony growled as _Freak Like Me _played and Harmony ran out to the ring to help Allen.

_**FF Towards 2 Eliminations**_

When Daniel was about to eliminate Allen Harmony ran over and jumped on Daniel's back and tried to get him away from him but he grabbed her and threw her over the top rope and eliminated both her and Allen.

"Daniel you moron!" Harmony yelled as her and Allen went to the back "Allen I apologize for my brother."

"It's alright Harmony." Allen smiled as they walked to their locker room and saw that James eliminated Kasey to win the battle royal. "So what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Well AJ I'm worried about you." Harmony said that she saw Jason Harvey with his camera and she rolled her eyes then turned back to Allen "You almost no showed the 6 man tag last week and at Slammiversary we almost didn't win these titles. Look you're basically my brother and I love you man but you have to get your head in the game man."

"Don't worry I will. I promise Harmony." Allen said

"You better AJ." Harmony said as she hugged Allen "You better. We're the Champs and I like to keep it that way for a long time man."

"We will I promise ok?" Allen asked as he smiled

"Ok." Harmony smiled as they broke the hug and Harmony looked and saw that Harvey was gone. "Need me anymore tonight or am I free to go to No Way Out?"

"You're free to go to No Way Out." Allen smiled "I'll see you next week."

"Ok bro." Harmony smiled as she left.

_Me: Man AJ does need to get his head in the game. Hopefully what's going on between him and Liliana comes out next week once and for all. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter and last night was AWESOME :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 9 June 17, 2012

"Carrie mind explaining the 'I Dig Crazy Chicks' Shirt?" Harmony asked as she walked in her's and Carrie's locker room and she saw Carrie wear a CM Punk 'I Dig Crazy Chicks' Shirt.

"Simple." Carrie smiled then she frowned "I lost a bet against Phil."

"Seriously?" Harmony asked as she got out her ring gear which was a Black Tank Top with angel wings in the middle, Black Wrestling tights and Black Wrestling boots and she started putting them on

"Yep." Carrie said as she started stretching for her match and Harmony finished dressing. "If you see Phil tell him I said Fuck You will ya."

"Damn Carrie I had no idea you went like that." Phil smirked as he was standing in the door way

"I'm so telling Audrey." Carrie growled as Stephen retained his title against Nick then after he and Chelsea got done celebrating she stayed in the ring.

"Hey does Chelsea have a match?" Harmony asked pointing at the TV

"I don't know." Carrie said as _Screaming Bloody Murder _by _Sum 41 _played and Joslin and Lindsay (Hennig) walked out to the ring. "I think they're defending the tag team titles."

"Who are their opponents though?" Phil asked as _Shake The Ground _by _Cherri Bomb _played and Alyssa, Lanette came out with Samantha.

"That answer your question?" Carrie asked "Wait why are Chelsea and Joslin fighting in street clothes?"

"This has clown shoes written all over it." Phil said as the match started

"He must have decided to get Chelsea one last time before he got fired tonight." Carrie said

"He better get fired tonight." Harmony growled as Chelsea and Joslin retained their titles

"I'll make sure he gets fired tonight one way or another." Carrie growled "Even if I have to go out there darning the match."

"First focus on keeping the WWE Championship." Phil said

"I plan to do that." Carrie said as Harmony quietly snuck out for her match

"Warner you are going down." Harmony growled as she walked to gorilla as the cage was being lowered and Brooke watched in fear right beside her

"Harmony please don't make me do this." Brooke begged softly

"You should have left Carrie alone so now face the music." Harmony growled as _Girlfight _played and Brooke walked out scared "I did warn her after all." She said as she waited for Brooke to get in the cage then _Burn It Down _played and Harmony walked out.

"And her opponent from Los Angeles, California Harmony!" Lillian announced as Harmony walked to the ring and when she did she got in the cage and glared at Brooke as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Brooke was down Harmony weakly got up and climbed on top of the cage and she looked down at the ground for a second then she looked at Brooke then she went for _Harmony's Melody _from on top of the cage and she pinned Brooke…but only got a two count.

"What? You've got to be kidding me Ruby!" Harmony yelled in disbelief at Referee Libby Matthews

"Sorry Harmony." Libby said as Brooke got the roll up and won the match.

"Here is your winner Brooke Warner!" Lillian announced

"WHAT?" Harmony yelled as she grabbed Brooke and rammed her into the cage then kicked her "That's it this means war now Warner!" She yelled "Go near the WWE Championship match I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU!" She yelled as she went to the back angrily.

"You know this may not make you feel better right away but I can give you Brooke in a falls count street fight tomorrow night on Raw." Joslin said

"You can do that?" Harmony asked calming down a bit

"I am one of the Raw GM's so of course I can." Joslin smiled

"Thank you so much I so want to get my hands on her for that fluke Victory." Harmony growled as Carrie walked up to them.

"Get revenge later my match is next." Carrie smiled as her and Harmony left and Joslin waved to them

"You know if Brooke is out there I can't be responsible for my own actions." Harmony growled

"I understand." Carrie said "Just don't get me DQed ok?"

"I won't." Harmony said as they went up to Gorilla

"Play Lights Out." Carrie said and _Lights Out _played and her and Harmony walked out

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Championship. Introducing first accompanied to the ring by Harmony from Sacramento, California she is one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and the WWE Champion Carrie Wilson!" Justin announced as Carrie and Harmony walked to the ring and when Carrie got in it Harmony stayed on the outside as Bryan then Glen came out as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Bryan was down Carrie was on the top rope and got ready to use _Destinybreaker_ which is an RKO off the top rope. Meanwhile Harmony saw Brooke run down and she got up from where she was and chased her to the back and when she caught her she started beating her senseless until she was unconscious.

"Warned you Warner! I fucking warned you!" Harmony yelled as she walked to gorilla and met Carrie which still had her WWE Championship. "Nice job Carrie."

"Thanks Harmony." Carrie smiled as they walked back to their locker room

"Anytime." Harmony smiled as Carrie went to take a shower and Harmony watched the John Cena/Big Show steel cage match "Come on Cena win."

"What's going on Harmony?" Carrie asked from the bathroom

"Nothing good yet." Harmony said out loud then she saw Brodus run out and hold Paul down while John escaped the cage "John wins Laurinaitis is gone!" she smiled excitedly as Carrie ran out of the bathroom with a towel around her

"Really?" Carrie asked happily as Vince said that Laurinaitis was fired

"YES YES YES!" Harmony and Carrie yelled happily as they got up and hugged and jumped around happily

"Wait? Does this mean Redemption is over?" Harmony asked

"No I have a feeling that we haven't got rid of John Laurinaitis just yet." Carrie said

_Me: Laurinaitis is gone! :D :D (Hopefully for good :D) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
